


Of Chemistry Revision, Libraries and Magic

by Stories_to_be_read



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, I promise it will be finished.... Eventually, M/M, Magic Revealed, Pining, Scheming Morgana (in a good way), chemistry talk, inanimate objects get pesonalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_to_be_read/pseuds/Stories_to_be_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has had the biggest crush ever on Arthur Pendragon. His physics lab partner and class golden boy. But he has never gotten the guts to even have a proper conversation with him.<br/>Luckily though through the intervention of a bag with a personality to be desired, an overprotective big brother and chemistry revision sessions it all seems to work out. Merlin just prays that his magic doesn't try to get involved as that never works out so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first modern AU. I don't really know where it is going and whether it is going to be long or short. This is the first chapter so I will just see how it goes. Enjoy! Comments are appreciated. Just a warning I am incredibly unreliable with when I will be posting but I do intend to complete this.

Merlin frowned at the equation in front of him. The symbols stared accusingly back. It had been half an hour since he had actually put pen to paper for more than doodling and he had reread the question at least five times now but it was just not getting through. All that he could think about was Arthur. Shaking his head he tried to focus but it didn’t happen, instead he started thinking about Arthur again.

Arthur, or Princess as Merlin’s best friend Gwaine likes to call him, is his Greek God of a lab partner in Physics. He’s also in his Chemistry and class although he never actually talks to him in it but in Physics he does. With his thousand watt smile, golden hair, broad shoulders and deep voice and the way he says Merlin’s name… you couldn’t blame Merlin for thinking about him. But thinking meant he was getting off topic. What was the topic again? Something about Redox or Oil-something or well it wasn’t Arthur so Merlin doubted he would remember.

He shook his head in an attempt to rid him of the image of Arthur covered in oil that that thought had brought to mind and looked back down at the questions in front of him. Nope, it just wasn’t happening. Sighing he slammed the book shut, placed the question sheet back in his folder and left the library smiling at the librarian as he went.

Attempting to shove the folder back into his bag - which he was sure was fighting back as it was very stubborn sometimes. Probably his fault though as when he had tried to magic it bigger on the inside he got distracted and instead gave it the very irritating personality trait of never doing what he wanted it to and, you know, giving it a mind of its own - and finally succeeding (after a muttered threat of burning it which he would never have gone through with).

Merlin quickly made his way down the corridor to the locker room to grab his other books before making his way to the carpark. On his way out the main door his bag decided it didn’t like the look of the girl walking the other way through the door and decided to smack her as she passed. Her green eyes flicked to him in a glare as Merlin desperately tried to look apologetic whilst berating his bag with a zap of magic. Disliking it treatment the bag then decided to unclip one of the straps and throw itself and its contents all over the floor.

Merlin yelped in shock and glared at his bag, which he was sure was looking at him smugly, before giving a resigned sigh and kneeling down to pick it up. He heard a quiet laugh come down the corridor before another pair of hands was helping him pick up the textbooks and folders of paper strewn over the carpet. He looked up and met the eyes of the green eyed girl that his bag had previously assaulted not moments before. She smiled kindly at him before passing him the textbook in her hand.

“I really am so sorry” he blabbed. She really was quite beautiful. Not like Arthur who was blonde and golden but she was pale with ebony hair that fell over her shoulders in soft waves. She really was quite striking. “I-I mean I… um for uh hitting you with my bag. It has a mind of its own you see.” He stuttered on “And it seems to like beating on innocent bystanders. I hope I didn’t hurt you. Oh no I did, didn’t I? That’s why you glared at me gosh I’m so sorr-” He cut himself off as she started to laugh and covered her mouth.

“I’m fine, really” she said after a moment. “Just wasn’t expecting it.” She smiled at Merlin who flushed bright red when he realised that he had been rambling.

“I’m Morgana, by the way, Morgana Pendragon.” She held out her right hand. Merlin stared at her a moment… wait Pendragon as in Arthur Pendragon? He couldn’t ask that could he? It would be too obvious that he is practically in love with him. Okay say nothing about the name. Introduce yourself. Do it. NOW MERLIN!

“Oh uh I’m uh Merlin, Merlin Emrys.” He stuttered out proffering his own hand and shaking hers quickly before quickly grabbing his bag that was attempting to jump off his shoulder. Morgana raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk before realisation crossed her face.

“’Merlin’ as in Arthurs Physics lab partner Merlin? The ‘useless one with the funny ears’?” She questioned.

Merlin flushed bright red and looked down self-consciously. Clearly Arthur had been talking of him to his, well whatever Morgana was to him, about Merlin and not positive things either by the sounds of it. He winced but nodded in reply to the question.

“Oh that’s fantastic! I have wanted to meet you for ages. Anyone who can infiltrate and annoy Arthur enough for him to never shut up about them is a friend of mine.” She grinned at him before tucking the folder still in her hands under her arm and linking the other with Merlin’s. “Where you headed?”

Merlin turned his head towards her to answer the question as they walked “Home? Well stopping off at Tesco on the way but you didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh, where abouts do you live?” She questioned.

“A village called Eldor. You probably don’t know it.”

“I do in fact. I live the next village over.”

“Well um that’s great! Do you er… want a lift?”

Morgana looked at him in shock. Merlin stumbled over himself trying to correct what he had said.

“It’s just that I will be going that way and as you probably missed the bus cause you were going to the reception and the next one isn’t for an hour I thought why waste time? I mea-”

“A lift would be lovely thank you.” She interrupted his babble with a grin. “Come on then. Where are you parked?”

It was Merlin’s turn to stare in shock but he quickly recovered and followed her across the car park to where the last few were left. Merlin took the lead and lead them over to an old racing green Mini. Morgana grinned brightly at Merlin for his car choice and quickly got in. After dumping his stuff in the boot Merlin clambered into the car, his long legs almost not fitting properly before he was settled.

They made their way out of the college car park and were onto the country roads in no time. A quick stop at a petrol station and they were on their way again.

Morgana gave Merlin the directions to her house and they reached it in record time. She opened the door and got out before turning round back to Merlin. “Thank you for the lift Merls!”

Just as Merlin was about to pull away there was a knock on the passenger window. Expecting it to be Morgana he turned with a smile only to freeze like a deer in the headlights. Instead of the soft green eyes of his new friend a pair of hard looking blue eyes set in a stern and very masculine face glared back.

Merlin just kept staring and when it didn't look like that was going to change Arthur huffed and opened the door.

“What do you think you are doing?” he asked coolly.

“I was erm… giving Morgana a lift home?” Merlin stuttered.

“Right well whatever your intentions are know this. If you touch her, hurt her or upset her in any way you will have to answer to me. Got it?”

Merlin’s body shivered at the tone in his voice and his magic perked up. Dam it this is not the time to be turned on by Arthur.

After a few moments, when the words Arthur had said finally got thought the glaze that had settled over his mind, Merlin looked confused. Why would Arthur think he would hurt Morgana with his intentions- OH!  
“No no no you got this all wrong! I have no intentions concerning Morgana! She is perfectly safe with me.”

“Forgive me _Mer_ lin if I don't believe you.”

“No seriously she is in no danger from me at all! I mean, if anyone were to be, it would be you.” Merlin slapped a hand over his moth. Why the hell had he said that. Now Arthur was looking at him funny and Morgana was stifling a laugh behind him. This could only end badly. Stunned silence settled over them.

Merlin couldn't believe it. He had just outed his crush and his sexuality, two of his biggest secrets, to Arthur of all people. Oh shit. What the hell was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer than expected to update and that its not very long. The updates will be a bit random as both work and exams are taking over my life a bit at the moment. Sorry again. Enjoy!

Merlin had three secrets. Well not so much secrets as facts about himself that he just didn't make very obvious if he could help it. He already was an outcast due to his grades and minor obsession with Harry Potter and Sherlock. If everyone found out that he was both gay and had a massive crush on class favourite Arthur (and that he was also a bit magic - even if they didn't believe it) it would give them so much bullying ammunition that it just wasn't worth it.

You see for a long time Merlin knew he was gay. Unlike with many people there had been no fears of the unknown or big gay scare more like realisation and acceptance of the fact that although Hermione was cute Harry was much more his thing. His mum hadn't batted an eye and accepted easily when he told her and Gwaine had grinned, patted him on the shoulder and said if he ever needed a wing man he was his guy (Gwaine quite honestly slept with anything on legs so was in fact a terrible wing man as he usually hooked up with whoever you were hitting on but Merlin was still grateful).

Merlin magic had come as a bit more of a surprise notably for his poor mother. When at the age of two your son starts to cause objects to fly around the room when happy, make it rain inside when he is sulking or even when he enchants his stuffed toys to recreate the battle in his favourite book at the time (that had been a fun one to explain to the neighbours) it’s a bit of a shock. Especially when magic isn't meant to exist. It had taken Merlin several years to be able to at least partially control it when emotions were involved and only thanks to his mad uncle Guias' books on magic that he was able to even think of going to a state school.

But the real shocker had been his massive crush on Arthur. The pair had in fact gone to secondary school with one another for a short time (not that it's likely Arthur remembers). They never really acknowledged each other through although Merlin had always been made aware of Arthur. His magic did have its favourites and annoyingly for Merlin, Arthur was one of them. Arthur had moved away to private school in year eight and Merlin had hardly thought of him since. But all that changed when they both started Camelot Sixth-form College.

Merlin knew his type, they were usually darker haired and bronze skinned like his ex Lancelot (only ex due to his discovery of his true love for Merlin's neighbour Gwenevere and realisation that he might not be as gay as he thought, Merlin had noticed this too so they had ended with no hard feelings) and usually very sweet and not in any way like the prattish, arrogant and very blond haired Arthur.

This meant that the sudden and very strong feelings that hit him like a train when Arthur was placed next to him in their first physics lesson were a big shock. His magic went haywire and he spent at least ten minutes trying to calm both it and himself down. He still doesn't remember much of the first few practical lessons, only that he made an awful lot of mistakes and how handsome Arthur looked when the sun shone at him through the high windows of the lab.

At best Merlin had been unprepared for it. At worst, well, let’s just say a magical sexually frustrated teenager is not a good thing. Particularly when said teenager tries to perform a spell on his bag to say, make it bigger on the inside, and then suddenly gets hit with a rather vivid daydream of Arthur. It didn’t turn out well.

It’s safe to say that these three secrets have played a large part in his life for the past year and a half. As secrets. And he would like them to stay that way.

So to go and blurt two of them out in one go and not only just to someone but The Someone was really not in his best interests. He needed to say something and at least cover up some of the truth just blurted out like a foghorn.

Well covering up the crush is much easier. Maybe he could convince these Pendragons to not say anything about his sexuality…

“No no no that’s not what I meant you see, it’s not just you it’s any guy cause I’m er… well I’m gay?” Merlin mentally smacked himself, why on earth did he say that as a question? Oh well too late now, let’s just see what Arthurs reaction will be.

Merlin watched Arthur’s face cautiously for any signs. The shock had left his features and now a mixture of confusion and embarrassment covered them instead but he kept staring. Slowly understanding and something else crossed his features instead. Finally after another long moment which felt more like an eternity Arthur was shoved aside and Morgana passed by. "Merlin, darling, you don't need to explain yourself him. Artie here is far too over protective for his own good. He doesn't seem to realise that I can make my own decisions and choices." At this she looked around and glared at Arthur, Merlin could see him wince at the look and a large amount of fear filled his eyes as the glaring continued. Merlin could understand, it seemed that pissing Morgana off was a very stupid idea. 

Arthur broke the staring match first and looked back at Merlin "I'm er... sorry about that. If I came on a little OTT and all... uh... see ya!" With a little wave and a small and embarrassed smile he disappeared back into the block of flats.

Morgana snorted and turned back to face Merlin. "I really am very sorry for him, he's usually not that- actually that's a lie he's always that rude. You just get used to it," Morgana shrugged, "but you would know, having to work with him and all. So I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Merlin had still been in an Arthur induced daze but managed to pull himself out of it enough to reply to Morgana with an answering nod in the affirmative. 

Morgana sent him a blinding smile and was just about to walk away when Merlin realised he was in fact trying to make a friend and not just moon over Arthur. "Morgana!"he yelled out the window "would you like a lift tomorrow into college?"

Looking surprisingly relieved she replied "Sounds good! What time?"

"Eight?"

"Okay, eight it is. See ya tomorrow Merls."

Merlin laughed at his new nickname (he'd never had nice one before) and pulled away from the curb. His thoughts mulled over the days events. It actually turned out pretty good. He'd (somehow) made friends with Arthur's sister, come out to said siblings and not had hate for it, and somehow Arthur had both smiled directly at him and talked to him about something other than work - even if it was to rant at him about not hurting Morgana - within minutes of each other. All in all a good day. Merlin seriously had it bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry this took so long to post. I will not make any promises with the next chapter either as I will probably break them. I suffered a case of writers block and also exams (dam AS levels) and work. So sorry again  
> Enjoy!

Arthur moved back into the house quickly. He could hear the tail end of a conversation between the two outside but was too busy trying to get the door unlocked so that he could bolt up to his room and wallow in embarrassment and self pity. 

Resting his head against the closed door he sighed. What the hell had just happened? 

He didn't know what to think. He had just given Merlin, his ~~cute but~~ very annoying and apparently gay lab partner Merlin, the 'don't touch my sister' rant! And not only that but went on to embarrass both himself and Merlin by pushing the point so much that Merlin ended up blurting out a fact which was obviously Something he wasn't very open about just to defend himself from Arthur's overprotective brother act. Why had he opened his mouth?

Arthur could feel his cheeks flame and wished he could go back in time and never see Morgana being dropped off by a guy in little green Mini. Also when seeing this happening to then allow his overprotective instincts to take over. Morgana had already told him several times before that it was too much, he knew she could protect herself if the situation asked for it. In fact he hadn't done anything of the sort in a while.

Rubbing his hand over his face with another sigh, Arthur turned from the door to the pile of work on his desk. He'd been avoiding it for a while now. Chemistry had never been his strong point and it was just getting worse. He just couldn't get his head around it. 

Shoving his business coursework and maths folder aside he opened up the latest pack and got to work. This determination to finally understand redox failed when his mind started to wonder and ended up on the subject of Merlin.

He didn't understand what had set him off so bad out there. Why had he reacted the way he had? He had never really been that protective over his sisters virture before. And Merlin had looked so shocked at him, Arthur hadn't liked it one bit. And when Merlin had said "if anyone were to be, it would be you" Arthur's heart had nearly stopped. 

Burying his face in his hands he groaned. All this self questioning was doing his head in. Maybe he should just get something to eat and watch some crap telly. It would probably be safer than staying in his own head any longer.

Wandering down stairs he shuffled across the hall but stumbled over something on his way to the kitchen. There was a yowl and hiss which caused him to glare over his shoulder at the devil tabby Killgaragh who had made his life ambition to ruin Arthurs. It was all Morgana's fault, she had seen Killi (as she liked to call it) and Aithusa (who never even came in the house unless food was served) in a box on the side of the road and thought that they would make a wonderful addition to the house. Both cats seemed to hate Arthur on sight though so he was not convinced.

Morgana was standing in the kitchen leaning against the worktop next to the sink. The look she gave him caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. He was really in for it this time. 

"Arthur Pendragon I swear to God you are the worst brother I could ever imagine. Not only did you scare my new friend half to death but you embarrassed me too! How could you treat poor Merlin like that?" She growled out.

Arthur winced but said nothing. Whether he defended himself or not she will still yell at him so it was generally safer to stay quiet.

"And you had to ruin my new friendship because you just couldn't let it be. AND you didn't even apologise properly. Ugh!" She huffed and stomped out of the room her long black hair swishing over her shoulders. 

For goodness sake she could have at least let him explain himself. Although what he would say he didn't know. Sighing he filled the kettle and set it to boil. Grabbing two mugs from the cupboard he placed a tea bag in both. The only way to make it up to Morgana so that she didn't tell his father was to suck up to her. This usually meant waiting on her hand and foot for the rest of the evening. She would probably forgive him if he cooked though as she hated doing it but knew that Uther expected her to. 

Quickly examining the contents on the larder (they really needed to go shopping at some point) for what they could have for dinner he settled on a basic pasta and sauce. It was already 6:30 and they didn't want to eat too late. The kettle clicked off and he filled the two cups remembering to add two sugars to Morgana's (although she did try to hid her sweet tooth) and just milk in his own, before balancing them on a tray with a small pile of Morgana's favourite custard creams and taking the load into the living room. 

Morgana was lounging against the arm of the sofa adjacent to the tv with her phone in hand. She smiled at it before looking up and glaring at Arthur! Her eyes moved down to see the tea in his hand and it softened a little. He quickly placed the tray down on the coffee table next to her before grabbing his own mug and retreating to the sofa on the other side of the table. Slowly she took a sip of her tea and sighed in relief. Realising that it was almost like complementing Arthur she quickly sent a look his way with a "this doesn't mean you're forgiven" vibe coming from it. 

"I'll make dinner tonight if you want." He said softly. "And I am really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Morgana raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She seemed to contemplate the deal before a small smile graced her features.

"I'm not that angry at you but if you wouldn't mind I would really appreciate it." 

Arthur made his way back to the kitchen and got started on dinner. 20 minutes later the table was set with two bowls of pasta and a glass of wine for Morgana. They ate in contented silence.

After washing up and having another cup of tea Arthur made his way back upstairs. Opening up his chemistry folder he worked through a little more of the pack. Even if he gets it wrong at least he looks like he tried.

Doing chemistry reminded him of Merlin. The boy was a genius at this stuff and never seemed to struggle in class. Arthur was incredibly jealous of him. Maybe... but no. He would never agree to it. Certainly not after what happened this afternoon. 

Giving up on the work Arthur got ready for bed in record time. He lay thinking about college and Chemistry in particular. He needed a tutor, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and Morgana's new friend was the best bet. That was settled then. He had to make it up to Merlin for being so rude and prattish. The problem was what should he do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not long but I didn't want to add any more here... Enjoy!

The next day found Merlin sat outside room 144 at 8:30 in the morning. God he hated early starts. Having to leave the house at 7:30 so that he could collect Morgana on the way there didn't help. 

She had been very apologetic and had even made him a tea in a flask for which he was very grateful. The flask also seemed to take a shine to him as it kept his tea a lot hotter than usual. He may have to keep it... 

Sifting through his bag (which was behaving much better after being thoroughly reprimanded after yesterdays little hissy fit) he finally found his phone. He wasn't sure how it had gotten so deep as it was the last thing he put in there. Most likely it was the fault of the phone itself as it had been angry at him for yelling at its friend the bag and had given him a nasty zap when he had tried to put it on charge. It had then attempted to switch off itself every time he needed to use it but thankfully it seemed to have forgiven him for now. 

The text, which had set the device off in the first place, was from Morgana asking whether he was free for lunch. Usually he would go out of college for lunch but as she wanted him to meet some of her friends he thought he may as well stay. Agreeing to her request he stuffed his phone back in his bag and leant back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, muffled by the dull carpet, but he didn't care to look thinking it was likely just a teacher. When the steps halted next to him and the person cleared their throat he opened his eyes. 

The first thing that came into view was a tight red shirt over a well defined chest. Now Merlin didn't want to boast or anything but he had a pretty good photographic memory, especially of things that caught his interest. And this was definitely one of those times in which his photographic memory has come into play as that chest with that shirt was very familiar to him. So much so in fact that he froze in fear as soon as he saw it. Only after another pointed cough did he look up into the eyes of Arthur Pendragon (yes the addition of _Pendragon_ was necessary) with a gulp.

Both of them stared at one another for a couple of seconds until Arthur looked away. Clearing his throat again he took deep breath "Merlin, I'm really sorry for yesterday." he mumbled out only just loud enough for Merlin to hear. "I know its kinda rude of me and you would probably not want to after they way I spoke to you but I know you're really good at it and I am pretty desperate and I really can't disappoint farther by failing..." Merlin's raised eyebrow cut him off before he could ramble any further. "I...I was wondering if you could help me out with chemistry?"  He blurted out in a rush.

Merlin gaped at Arthur in disbelief before snapping his mouth shut only to open it again. "You mean 'help you out' as in tutor?" he said (actually he more squeaked but don't mention it). 

Arthur had the decency to look embarrassed, his cheeks flushing an appealing shade of pink. "Uh... Yeah?" He replied hopefully looking back at Merlin.

Merlin studied him for a moment. If it had been anyone else he may have thought they were messing with him but Arthur had too much pride to ask for help unless he really needed it.

After another awkward moment of staring Arthur started to squirm and fidget under the close scrutiny. Merlin noticed and his face split into a grin. "Sure, yeah" he answered, amazed that his voice didn't squeak. The look of relief that transformed into a wide smile on Arthurs face was like the sun coming out on a cold day. Warmth rushed over Merlin and his magic was doing a little jig as Arthur clapped on the shoulder and thanked him. 

With a now much cockier smile on his face, Arthur started to make his way down the hall before he stopped mid step and back tracked. "Give me your phone a sec." 

"Sorry what?" Answered Merlin distractedly.

"Your phone Merlin, pass it to me."

"My phone? Why?"

"So then I can give you my number,  _Mer_ lin, and we can contact one another to meet up." Arthur replied slowly as if talking to a small child.

"Oh, right yeah. Sorry. Here." Merlin passed his phone over willing it to behave. The phone seemed all too happy to be passed over to Arthur and if he didn't know better he could have swore that it  _snuggled_ into Arthur's hand.

Arthur smirked at him as he passed the phone back. It seemed to almost cling to his hand before Merlin pulled it away with a little huff. "Text me." said Arthur with a wink before turning and making his way back down the hall. Merlin stared after him (totally NOT checking out his arse) and sighed almost dreamily. His magic was flowing warmly through him and his stomach fluttered with joy. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but incomplete. My computer is being unreliable so I had to save and post, it'll be finished ASAP!!
> 
> Update: Now complete but its fairly short, sorry! Its kind of on the back burner at the moment as life is being hectic but it will (hopefully) be eventually finished.  
> For now though here is the next proper update :)

Once Arthur rounded the corner he let out a huge sigh of relief. Who would have thought talking to Merlin would have been so difficult. 

He thought back over their conversation. God Merlin must think him a bumbling fool, stuttering and blushing as he was. All over asking for a bit of help. 

Checking his watch he made his way to the canteen to see if anyone else from his group was there this early. Luckily he was not the only one required to be up and functioning at such an ungodly hour. He sat heavily on the bench opposite Gwen and Lance, next to Elyan. Most of the others had late starts, the lucky buggers, so weren't in until break. Smiling softly at Gwen who was resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder whilst he was reading some politics work, Arthur quickly inhaled his breakfast (because eating at home means less time in bed) before first period started. 

They all headed their separate ways when it reached 8:45. Arthur went back up to Chemistry finding Merlin in the same place as he left him. 

The raven haired man was reading something intensely, completely oblivious to the gathering students around him. Mrs Holmes called them in an Arthur watched as Merlin placed his book back in his bag and made his way into the class.  

Mrs Holmes was a little odd (Arthur suspected it had something to do with all the chemicals she had inhaled over the years), and had decided to change their seating plan again.

Arthur was now sat at the back between Vivien and Merlin. He tried not to think about the swirl of  _something_ in his stomach when Mrs Holmes had said his name but it still happened.

Vivien was a pretty but unpleasant girl who only spoke to people who she deemed worthy. Sadly Arthur was one of these people. Resigning himself to a lesson of pain he took his seat. Almost immediately after the teacher had set them off to work quietly whilst she did one to ones, Vivien started flirting with him or at least attempted to. Arthur was doing his best to ignore her.

He heard a quiet snort from his left as Vivien started to boast about how rich her father was. Glancing up he saw a smirk on Merlin's face as he looked down at his work. Arthur elbowed him for his enjoyment of the torture but it just made Merlin smile more. 

Grumbling quietly to himself he tried to get on with the work whilst attempting to blank out the high pitched wittering going on beside him. Glancing over at Merlin again, he noticed a smirk stretching his lips as he too focused on his work. As if feeling his gaze Merlin looked up and made eye contact with him for long enough to roll his eyes exaggeratedly. Arthur smiled back slightly and they both focused back on their work in joint irritation.

Forty five minutes later Vivienne had finally got the message and had moved on to the poor soul next to her - some equally unpleasant man named Edwin - allowing Merlin and Arthur to carry on working in peace. Arthur frowned down at the equation he'd just written. He couldn't understand what the hell he was actually being asked to do and instead just guessed it. That didn't really seem to be a good working method any longer.

 

Merlin looked over to see Arthur frowning. Glancing at the worksheet in front of him Merlin decided he could take a break. He twisted in his chair slightly and tapped Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur looked up at him with a defeated look but Merlin smiled in return. "Need a hand?" he asked quietly, trying not to draw attention to Arthur's struggling.

A look of relief washed over Arthur's features "If you wouldn't mind that'd be great." Merlin shuffled his stool closer and pulled Arthur's work between them. "Alright, so what is it that's catching you out?"

Arthur huffed, _all of it_ , he thought but instead said out loud "I don't know how to work out their oxidation numbers. Which makes it very difficult to write these equations."

Merlin nodded and picked up a pen. "Okay so there are some general rules you need to know first of all Hydrogen is basically always +1, Oxygen is basically always -2, the group one metals are always +1, and everything else just changes depending on what it's with. For example here you have Cr2O7 -2. According to the rules the total for oxygen has to be -14, because there is seven of them, which means the Cr2 must equal +12 in total, but as there are two of them they will equal +6 each."

Arthur sat for a moment and let what Merlin said sink in. That actually made sense. For once he understood why the hell these little numbers changed and what the hell they meant.  "Thanks!" He smiled brightly at Merlin. 

The return smile was just as happy, " Would you like to work together on them, that way if I don't understand it you could help me better?" He questioned. If possible Merlin's smile widened as he nodded, they shuffled their stools closer together and quickly got to work. 

Now over the initial hurdle Arthur was starting to understand it and by the end of the lesson he needed practically no input from Merlin at all. As they packed away their belongings they carried on chatting about other things, Merlin bringing up that they had a mock practical exam in Physics the next day and asked whether Arthur was prepared for it. They left the room together and headed to the canteen, finally parting with a smile and see you later as they headed towards their own groups. 

And if both looked back at their new found friends no one else saw.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry its been so long. I am literally the worst for updating but I do have every intention of finishing this at some point...  
> I am unlikely to finish this any time soon though as life is still hectic. Hopefully I will get more done soon but for now this is all I have so enjoy!

The pair carried on chatting in their shared lessons, finding common ground in their love for Star Trek, Suits, Doctor Who and Sherlock. Physics was far more entertaining now that Merlin had an excuse to look at Arthur as he was actually the one being spoken to more often than not. 

Merlin arranged to meet up with Arthur the next Wednesday as they both had a four and a half hour free through the day. The weekend seemed to drag by as did Monday and Tuesday, although the lessons containing Arthur spead past.

Eventually Wednesday morning arrived, dark, gloomy and raining it's head off. 

Merlin dragged himself out of bed, stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. He could hear his mother downstairs clattering around the kitchen making a pot of tea whilst his father read out the interesting facts he'd found in the newspaper. They were still incredibly sappy and in love with one another, even after twenty five years of marriage. 

Shoving open the bathroom door he quickly showered and dressed although this took longer than it should've due to his socks trying to play a game of hide and seek. Magically gathering all the work he needed for the day he made his way into the kitchen downstairs. Grabbing the thermos of tea and slices of toast he quickly burst out the front door, his magic thankfully grabbing the car keys on the way out and yelled a goodbye to his parents.

Shoving his stuff into the back seat he made his way to the Pendragons' residence. Stopping alongside the curb he pressed the horn as he munched his way though his second slice of toast and watched the front door.

A moment later and Morgana appeared looking perfectly made up as usual. Unlike usual Arthur followed close behind and shut and locked the front door behind him. Morgana strode down the path towards Merlin. She gave Merlin a wide eyed, innocent look as she got in "Would it be at all possible for us to give my idiot brother a lift in. He decided to get his car serviced yesterday and something went wrong meaning we are without car for the foreseeable future." With that she gave Arthur a grumpy look.

Merlin grinned widely as he saw the frustrated look Arthur returned, "It would be no trouble. But one of you will have to sit in the back." mainly referring to Morgana.  Huffing she got back out the front seat and proceeded to clamber into the back. Arthur got in afterwards and sent Merlin a thankful smile as he did up his seat belt. 

"Thanks for this, Merlin, really."

"It's no problem Arthur. We all go in the same direction anyway." 

He then shoved the car into gear and pulled away. The car was filled with a slightly awkward silence that lasted all of twenty seconds before Morgana started quizzing them both on their plans for the day. Merlin let Arthur go first and when he noticed that Arthur didn't mention the tutoring he decided to avoid that subject as well. Even after knowing Morgana a short while he knew she'd be the kind of person to tease Arthur for it even if it was only as a joke. 

Arriving promptly at the college they all went their separate ways. Arthur to Business, Merlin to Biology and Morgana to Drama. 

 

 

Merlin had just settled in to class when his phone buzzed. Discretely as possible Merlin looked at his phone  _we still on for tutoring? say the library at 10:45? - AP_

 _Sounds good to me -ME_ Merlin allowed himself a small smile whilst he focused back on the teacher.

The lesson seemed to take forever and Merlin started tapping his foot an hour in. The next half hour seemed to drag for so long he felt his magic getting restless and his bag started to fidget. Stamping it down so it looked like the movement was his doing he tried desperately to push a 'stop' feeling towards it but it didn't seem to be working. 

Finally the lesson ended. Merlin rushed to shove his stuff in the bag before whisking out the classroom, barely waiting for the teacher to properly dismiss them. 

He power walked across the grounds to the library, trying to calm his now rapidly beating heart as he wove between the students and staff. He was about to spend a very long time in close quarters with _Arthur._ The very same Arthur he'd been crushing on since he first saw him (although back then he also thought him a prat but that later changed when he got to know him a bit more). 

After reaching the library he quickly found a small secluded table in the corner, he expected Arthur didn't really want any one to see he was getting tutoring. Reaching for his phone he quickly messaged Arthur letting him know where he was. Not a moment later Arthur was there too, his face brightening when he spotted Merlin hunched over the table reading a book very intently. So much so he didn't even notice him arrive until Arthur dropped his bag on the table.

Merlin jumped, his heart racing only to look up and see Arthur smiling almost affectionately down at him (but that was surely just wishful thinking), his heart started racing twice as fast. His magic fluttered in his chest as well, joining in the chorus of madness. Merlin tried to smile in return but he wasn't particularly sure as to how that worked out. He suddenly felt the bag from hell snuggle up against his leg which brought him back to reality from his Arthur induced panic. Arthur, oblivious as he was to the going ons in Merlin's mind, just shook his head with a huff of laughter and settled down, dragging out his Chemistry folder and stationary.

Once Merlin seemed to have recovered from his minor hysteria he shuffled over a little. "So, where would you like to start?" Arthur's reply was a shrug which was very unhelpful.

"Maybe we should go through the module guidance notes and see what you do and don't know. Once that's worked out we can work though everything you're unsure of at your own pace. How does that sound?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur's answering smile was accompanied by a relived look. 

So together they read through the guidance notes that Merlin pulled up on his phone and Arthur wrote down anything he was unsure of. It turned out that there wasn't as much as he had originally thought. The problem was they were mostly fairly important areas that he couldn't understand. 

Throughout their time in the library each one would catch themselves staring at the other. Arthur was admiring the shadows cast by Merlin's marvellous cheekbones, and the way his hair curled cutely around his (slightly large) ears. Merlin was admiring the line of Arthur's jaw and the way his eyes lit up when he realised he knew more than he thought.  The pair were pretty awful, so obviously pining over one another, Merlin's phone, which was on the desk, was communicating every little detail back to all of Merlin's other magically animated objects. His bag especially was excited as it thought itself the initiator of the blooming relationship. 

A while passed and they managed to create a proper list and plan for the next few weeks.

Arthur felt his phone buzz twice in his pocket. Glancing down he saw it was Leon asking where he was, checking the time he saw that they had been there for two and a half hours already. Shocked he looked up at Merlin who seemed to have realised this too as he had got his own text from a worried friend asking after him. 

"I didn't even realise it was lunch time," Merlin exclaimed " I thought we'd been here an hour tops!" 

"I agree, clearly Chemistry is not as bad when you have someone who is such a good teacher with you." Merlin flushed red at this. Coming from Arthur that could almost be a complement. "We should probably head off to lunch, I think we deserve one." Arthur continued. 

Merlin nodded in agreement and not a minuet later the two left the library side by side and headed towards the canteen. 

 

Once they reached the entrance they were just about to say their goodbyes and part when Morgana spotted them both. She beckoned them over and begged Merlin to sit with her, Arthur and their other friends. She even insisted that he invite his own other friends with him which he agreed to after the begging look she gave him. 

Now sorted he looked around the table for space and the only seat left was the end of the bench next to Arthur whom had just sat down next to a tall guy with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Not particularly upset by this turn of events he settled down on the bench.

Not long after he dug into his lunch he heard his name being called. Looking up he spotted Gwaine, Freya, Lance, and Gwen making their way over. Gwaine was giving him a very questioning and confused look whilst the others just seemed to accept the new situation. 

Seeing as there was little space left on the current table they dragged another over to Merlin's side. He introduced the group to those he knew whilst the other introduced themselves. Gwaine settled down next to Merlin immediately putting an arm round his shoulders and ruffling his hair.  He started questioning him on his previous whereabouts and merlin was about to answer him truthfully when he felt Arthur tense next to him. So instead Merlin tried to stick mostly to the truth and told them that he had been revising chemistry and that he'd got caught up in equations and lost track of time. Also that he'd bumped into Arthur on the way here so they made the rest of the way together. The rest of the group accepted this excuse by Gwaine immediately started going off about how much Merlin would hate to revise inside on a day like this, and why chemistry of all things? It was his best subject after all. Merlin could feel Arthur tensing up more so decided to deal with Gwaine in the usual way he dealt with his handsy and loud mouthed best mate, by shoving the last bit of his sandwich into said best mates' mouth to shut him up. Gwaine looked momentarily affronted before finally catching Merlin's drift and shutting up. 

He felt Arthur relax as attention was brought away from what they had been up to and Merlin felt a gentle nudge on his foot from another's and looked around to see Arthur giving him a slight smile. Giving a slight nod in return he tried to focus on calming the chaos that was his magic after the slight and brief touch. He wasn't sure how well that was working as he could have sworn that the grapes in his lunch box were rolling around of their own accord. 

After five or so minuets his magic calmed enough that he could relax and enjoy the company of the very full table, not forgetting that the slightest movement to the right brought him just a bit closer to Arthur, so their arms and knees would brush as they moved and talked. Each fleeting moment sent a little thrill through Merlin and unbeknownst to him a similar thing happened to Arthur. By the time lunch was over both were buzzing, smiles wide on both their faces though neither one realised. 

Once everyone was off their separate ways Morgana, Merlin and Arthur discussed their journey home. Morgana had some sort of club on so would be staying, but both Arthur and Merlin finished at the same time. Agreeing to meet out front the three went their separate ways, neither of the boys noticing the smirk on Morgana's features. She had noticed their little touches at lunch, the wide smiles on their faces and the fact that she didn't believe Merlin on his story for one second, or well, she didn't believe that he was alone the whole time. 

 She decided that she was going to get her little brother and her new friend together if it was the last thing she'd do. And she knew just who to ask to help out in her little plan. 

 

 


End file.
